Positive photosensitive compositions are widely used in the manufacture of displays, semiconductors and the like, and positive resists mainly containing acrylic or phenolic resins have been proposed and marketed.
In particular, as positive photosensitive compositions used as permanent resists, whose cured products (thin films) are left as functional films in devices after patterning, positive photosensitive compositions based on more durable resins, such as a polyimide polymer (Patent Literature 1) or a silicon polymer (Patent Literature 2), or other materials have been proposed.
The thin films obtained by curing these positive photosensitive compositions, unfortunately, lack sufficient insulation properties for use as insulating films or the like. Thus, no positive photosensitive compositions whose cured products satisfy the insulation properties required for insulating films have as yet been developed.